Meta-aramid polymers useful for spinning fiber can be obtained by the solution-based reaction of a diamine, such as metaphenylene diamine, with a diacid chloride, such as isophthaloyl chloride. This reaction produces hydrochloric acid as a by-product, which acid by-product can be neutralized by the addition of a basic compound to form a salt. Fibers are then spun from this solution of polymer, salt and solvent, and in so doing a good portion of the solvent is removed from the fiber during its initial formation. Subsequent steps are then employed to remove as much solvent from the fibers as possible and draw the fiber to develop improved fiber physical properties. Unfortunately, removal of the solvent from the fibers spun from the combination of polymer, solvent and salt is complicated by what is believed to be a chemical complex that forms between the salt and solvent in the fiber. It has been believed that long processing times were needed to allow adequate time for the mass transfer of the solvent from the fiber and to draw the fiber. Therefore the process for fiber manufacture has been physically separated or de-coupled into two isolated steps, one for spinning a fiber, operating at a high rate or speed; and a subsequent slow rate or speed washing and drawing process. Therefore what is needed is a method of rapid removal of the solvent from the fiber after spinning that would allow the coupling of the two processes together.